


Parenti e affini

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (they're good kids), F/M, Family Feels, First Impressions, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, In-Laws, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Outsider, Tsukishima's Mom Has Opinions On Her Sons SOs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Tsukishima Atsuko è un poco perplessa dalla ragazza di suo figlio.Almeno finché non scopre con chi si è fidanzato l'altro.





	Parenti e affini

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _"Tutte le famiglie felici si somigliano." (_ Anna Karenina _, Lev Tolstoj)_ della terza settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week3/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> L'ispirazione è arrivata leggendo [questa deliziosa Saeko/Akiteru](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117240), quando ho pensato a cosa potesse dire la signora Tsukishima della ragazza di suo figlio e mi è venuto da ridere. Poi mi sono ricordata di chi shippo con _l'altro_ figlio, e mi è venuto da ridere più forte. Poi mi sono venuti i feels. Poi si è aggiunto l'headcanon che Kuroo abbia il sacrosanto _terrore_ di fare una brutta impressione sulla famiglia di Tsukki (è già un ragazzo più grande di Tokyo che vuole corrompere il loro adorato bambino, non vuole dar loro altri ragioni per odiarlo) e niente, l'ho dovuta scrivere.
> 
> Infine, siccome che io sappia la signora Tsukishima non ha un nome, l'ho chiamata Atsuko. Secondo l'internet significa "warm child", che suona bene insieme a Kei ("lucciola") e Akiteru ("luce splendente"). :D

Atsuko Tsukishima ha ormai abbandonato qualsiasi speranza di avere una nuora normale.   
  
Trovare una nuora perfetta non era mai stato in cima alle sue priorità, ma c'era, da qualche parte, distrattamente, come qualcosa di poco importante rimasto in fondo alla lista delle faccende di casa - sai che va fatto, prima o poi, in teoria, ma non è _urgente_. Come stirare le tende.   
  
Atsuko si rende anche conto che paragonare la sua futura nuora a _stirare le tende_ è, probabilmente, uno dei motivi per cui non ne avrà mai una normale.   
  
Eppure per un po’ ci aveva sperato. Per Akiteru, almeno, visto che Kei non sembrava nemmeno essersi accorto dell'esistenza dell’altra metà del mondo. Sperava che trovasse una ragazza dolce, gentile, che lo potesse sostenere. Una ragazza acqua e sapone.   
  
Poi, una notte, Akiteru era tornato a casa sul _sedile posteriore_ della _moto_ di _Tanaka Saeko_ , e Atsuko aveva dovuto rivedere i suoi piani.   
  
Non ha niente contro Saeko-chan... adesso. Si vergogna un po' ad ammetterlo, ma in quei primi giorni, con l'immagine di quella moto che sgommava via stampata a fuoco nella mente, era stato difficile accettare la cosa. Non c'è niente di male a guidare una moto o mettersi vestiti attillati, assolutamente, ma quando si tratta della fidanzata del tuo bambino fa tutto un altro effetto.   
  
E secondo Akiteru non era neanche la sua ragazza! La prima volta che l'aveva chiamata 'fidanzata' di fronte a lui, Akiteru era diventato viola e poi aveva iniziato a balbettare che no, non è niente del genere, non siamo - lei non è - non è una cosa _seria_ , mamma, per favore -   
  
Ma Akiteru non aveva mai fatto le quattro di notte con le sue amiche del college, quindi _qualcosa_ doveva pur esserlo.   
  
(È in momenti come questi che sente più che mai la mancanza di suo marito. Forse neanche lui riuscirebbe a capire i ragazzi, ma almeno le farebbe compagnia nella confusione.)   
  
È che Akiteru e Saeko sono così diversi. Lei è così sicura, sfacciata, rumorosa, e Akiteru... no. Aveva paura che finisse per metterlo nei guai, o che lo convincesse a fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito, per poi mollarlo al primo problema. Era pieno di donne così, nei telefilm.   
  
E pian piano Akiteru era cambiato davvero, solo che... era diventato più felice.   
  
Usciva di più, rideva di più, scherzava con Kei e _faceva lo stupido_. Non aveva mai fatto niente del genere, prima. Fin da piccolo era sempre stato troppo serio, troppo preso dalle aspettative altrui per lasciarsi andare, per essere se stesso, e invece adesso sembrava finalmente sereno. Atsuko non l'aveva mai visto così, e il cuore le si era gonfiato di gioia.   
  
Poi una sera l'aveva sorpreso insieme a Saeko. Per sbaglio, non per spiarli - era solo scesa a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua prima di andare a dormire e aveva sentito delle voci dal cortile, si era avvicinata piano piano, si era affacciata di nascosto e li aveva visti.   
  
Erano seduti fianco a fianco in veranda, con le gambe a dondolare sotto di loro e le spalle premute insieme. Saeko aveva il giaccone di Akiteru appoggiato sulle spalle e lui le stava tenendo una mano, tutto preso a giocare con i suoi anelli mentre le raccontava qualcosa a bassa voce, ma Atsuko non lo aveva nemmeno sentito perché era rimasta distratta dall'espressione di Saeko.   
  
Non era sicura, o sfacciata, o rumorosa. Era l'espressione morbida e incerta di chi non riesce a credere alla propria fortuna, e Atsuko se ne era andata senza disturbarli, sorridendo da sola nel buio. Si ricorda ancora di quando suo marito la guardava nello stesso modo.   
  
Per cui sì, forse non sarà la nuora perfetta, ma Saeko-chan è perfetta per Akiteru. (E ormai Atsuko la _pretende_ come nuora. Akiteru deve stare attento a non farsela scappare, o dovrà risponderne a lei.)   
  
Con sua grande sorpresa, però, le era rimasto il sogno vago di una nuora da manuale. Era un sogno stupido, se ne rendeva conto, ma dopo l'arrivo di Saeko-chan aveva pensato tanto alle future spose dei suoi bambini, e le era rimasta quell'immagine in testa. Una moglie educata, rispettosa, sempre premurosa e disponibile, magari brava in cucina e con le faccende di casa.   
  
Ma era davvero una fantasia sciocca, un rimasuglio di storie e raccomandazioni sentite da piccola. Nessuna delle sue amiche era così, e sicuramente non lo era anche lei.   
  
È ironico quindi che la persona più vicina alla sua immagine della nuora perfetta sia Kuroo Tetsurou.   
  
Kuroo Tetsurou è qualcosa di cui lei e Kei non parlano. Non saprebbe nemmeno _come_ parlarne, e Kei preferirebbe farsi togliere un dente piuttosto che approcciare l'argomento, ma Atsuko non è una sprovveduta. Un semplice senpai non farebbe centinaia di chilometri soltanto per andare a trovare il kohai di un'altra scuola. Ogni mese. Anche a Natale.   
  
Una collega del suo ufficio ha un figlio che si è appena trasferito in America con il suo _fidanzato_ , sa come funzionano certe cose.   
  
(E poi li ha trovati abbracciati nello stesso letto, una mattina presto, con il futon per gli ospiti intonso in un angolo. Quello ha aiutato, decisamente.)   
  
Kuroo Tetsurou è qualcosa che la preoccupa milioni di volte più di Saeko-chan, e non solo perché è un ragazzo. Kei è così giovane, Kuroo va già all'università, vivono così lontani... ed è preoccupata anche _per_ Kuroo. Spera per loro - per tutti e due - che vada tutto bene, ma una cosa così difficile, così complicata, che certe volte le si spezza il cuore a pensarci.   
  
Sembrano anche così felici, però. Kei non è mai stato un ragazzo espressivo, né particolarmente ambizioso, ma ha questo sguardo, negli ultimi tempi, che non gli aveva mai visto prima. Uno sguardo deciso, come se finalmente avesse qualche obiettivo. L'ha sentito parlare con Tadashi-kun di università a Tokyo, quindi forse andrà tutto bene.   
  
Aiuta sicuramente che Tetsurou-kun sia un tale tesoro.   
  
L'aveva detto a Kei, dopo la terza o quarta visita, e Kei si era strozzato con la cena (per l'ilarità di Akiteru). Subito dopo era partito in una tirata su quanto Kuroo Tetsurou fosse _insopportabile_ , sarcastico, irritante, sempre tra i piedi, una seccatura su due gambe, e mentre Akiteru soffocava dal ridere, Atsuko si era stupita di due cose: quanto Kei diventasse animato a parlare di questa presunta seccatura, e quanto fosse assolutamente lontano dalla verità.   
  
È vero, Tetsurou-kun ha quell'aria un po' furbetta che non fa sperare nulla di buono - i capelli non aiutano, tra l'altro - ma dal primo momento in cui ha messo piede in casa loro, Tetsurou-kun è stato l'ospite _perfetto_.   
  
È quasi troppo educato, con i suoi _signora_ e gli onorifici che non riesce ad abbandonare anche dopo tutte le volte che gli ha detto di chiamarla per nome. Insiste sempre per darle una mano in casa, è sempre interessato alle lezioni di Akiteru anche se fanno facoltà diversissime, aiuta Kei in tutto, dallo studio allo sport alle pulizie di camera sua, e la prima volta che era andato a trovarli si era inchinato di fronte a lei così profondamente che temeva di vederlo sbattere la fronte sulle ginocchia, poi le aveva porto una scatola di mochi.   
  
Sono i suoi dolci preferiti, e _li aveva fatti lui_.   
  
(Erano un po' insipidi e collosi, alla fine, ma era stato quasi un sollievo. Educato, premuroso e persino _bravo a cucinare_ sarebbe stato un po' troppo.)   
  
Tutto sommato, sembra che i suoi ragazzi se la siano cavata anche senza i suoi consigli. Forse hanno trovato delle persone un po’ particolari, forse il futuro non sarà sempre facile, ma ora sono felici, e Atsuko non può chiedere di meglio.   
  
Questa storia delle nuore perfette, in fondo, è decisamente sopravvalutata.

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi non lo sapesse, in termini legali "parenti" indica i consanguinei, mentre "affini" indica i parenti acquisiti... come nuore e generi :D SURPRISE PUN!!


End file.
